Mobile communication terminals, for example mobile telephones, are increasingly supporting near field communication (NFC). The functionality of near field communication can be provided in a mobile device, for example by a SIM card (generally a subscriber identity module) or a memory card, for example a microSD memory card. For this purpose, approaches are desirable which make it possible to efficiently implement NFC functionality in a module having a small form factor.